Kumpulan Drabbles Kamen Rider
by Butterfly pii
Summary: Berbagai drabbles Kamen Rider dengan pairing favorit author. Enjoy


A/N: Kamen Rider adalah hak cipta Toei dan Shotaro Ishinomori-san

**Gombalan Sang Profesor**

**Chara: Ryoma x Takatora (Kamen Rider Gaim)**

Kala sore itu, hujan mengguyur Zawame City. Selesai membuat lockseed baru, Ryoma hendak mencari Takatora. Kebetulan Takatora masih di Yggdrasil sambil menunggu hujan reda. Ryoma memberi kejutan kecil, yaitu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Takatora terkejut.

"Hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Tidak senang, ya?" jawab Ryoma dengan ekspresi manjanya. "Kau tahu? Setiap malam aku selalu memandang fotomu."

Takatora tersipu malu.

"Matamu begitu indah, bagai kemilau bintang di langit."

Takatora tertawa kecil mendengar gombalan Ryoma. Ia bergumam: _"Sejak kapan ia pandai gombal? Bukankah dia seorang profesor yang gemar bermain dengan angka dan rumus?"_

Aku tak bisa berhenti memandangmu, Takatora...

Aku menginginkanmu malam ini...

**Friends Forever**

**Chara: Kouta x Mitsuzane (Kamen Rider Gaim)**

Meskipun Kouta sudah menjadi Dewa dan tinggal di hutan Helheim bersama Mai, ia tetap merindukan teman-temannya di Bumi. Sudah 4 tahun lamanya mereka menjalin pertemanan. Menari bersama, tertawa bersama, susah bersama, berbagai pahit manis kehidupan telah mereka hadapi. Momen itu terus melekat di memori Kouta. Apalagi Mitsuzane a.k.a Micchy, yang sudah anggap Kouta sahabatnya.

Sangat disayangkan bahwa Micchy tersesat di jalan yang salah, memilih menjadi pribadi yang picik dan kejam. Akan tetapi, sebagai sahabat sejati sekaligus Dewa, Kouta tetap memaafkan Micchy. Kouta rela menyerahkan dirinya menjadi Dewa demi teman-temannya. Sungguh persahabatan yang sejati dan sulit ditemukan di zaman yang sudah gila ini.

Ketika ia mengunjungi Bumi, tak sengaja Kouta menemukan Micchy sedang berkencan dengan seorang wanita di Charmant. Kemudian Micchy memberikan cincin tunangan terhadap wanita itu. Air mata berlinang di pelupuk mata Kouta. Ia menangis bahagia melihat Micchy sudah bertunangan.

"Selamat Micchy. Suatu hari nanti, setelah kau memiliki seorang anak, aku pasti akan mengunjungimu kembali. Kau selalu di hati, sebagai sahabat sejatiku."

**Missing You**

**Chara: Godai x Ichijo (Kamen Rider Kuuga)**

Tokyo terlihat damai. Kini Ichijo menjalankan tugasnya tanpa melawan Grongi. Dan tanpa _partner in crime_-nya, Godai Yuusuke. Kadang Ichijo merindukan masa-masa itu bersama Godai. Saat jam istirahat, Ichijo membuka kembali foto album beserta dokumen-dokumen tentang kasus yang disebabkan oleh Grongi.

Sebelum pulang, Ichijo mengirimkan email untuk Godai (jaman awal 2000-an banget ini xD). Isi email-nya adalah:

Selamat malam, Godai! Bagaimana perjalananmu? Pasti terasa menyenangkan. Lalu negara mana saja yang sudah kau kunjungi? Ceritakanlah padaku!

Oh ya, aku berikan tips untukmu selama melakukan perjalanan. Pertama, sebelum melakukan perjalanan cek ulang barang-barang yang dibawa. Kedua, jangan lupa bawa kotak P3K. Siapa tahu ada orang lain yang membutuhkan. Ketiga, jangan makan terlalu kenyang. Keempat, mohon doa keselamatan selama perjalanan. Terakhir, jangan lupa kirim foto-foto tempat wisata yang kamu kunjungi.

Sekian email dariku. Selamat melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Dadah ^^

Tokyo, 22 Oktober 2001

Your partner in crime,

Ichijo Kaoru

**Goodbye to Love**

**Chara: Tsukasa, Daiki, Natsumi (Kamen Rider Decade)**

"Tsukasa..."

"Apa?"

"Mungkin kita takkan bertemu lagi, tapi... Terima kasih sudah bersamaku selama setahun ini. Terima kasih karena t'lah hadir dalam hidupku. Dan juga... Ingatlah aku walaupun sudah berpisah."

"T-tentu saja. Aku akan mengingat dirimu dari lubuk hatiku."

"_Saraba da_!"

Daiki pun kembali ke dunianya. Sedangkan Tsukasa mendadak cengo setelah mendengar kata-kata Daiki barusan.

"Tumben kata-katanya si maling berdaki barusan terdengar indah. Cie yang tiba-tiba romantis sama gue."

"Tsukasa-kuuun," teriak Natsumi. "Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Ayo kembali ke dunia kita. Kakek sudah menunggu."

"Ah, baiklah..."

Mereka berdua kembali ke Studio Hikari, disambut oleh Kakek dan juga sajian makan malam.

**Seberapa Greget Lo?**

**Chara: All Kamen Rider Heisei Characters**

Gou: Chase, seberapa greget lo?

Chase: Tadi gua membakar sate taichan, pakai knalpot motor gua *thug life mode on*

Gou: Wedew, anaknya Mad Dog ini *Yaoming face*

Ankh: Seberapa greget lo?

Eiji: Kemarin gua otw Tokyo-Osaka... Jalan kaki!

Ankh: Gile lu, Ji *Yaoming face*

Gentaro: Seberapa greget lo?

JK: Tadi gua pesan nasi chicken katsu.

Gentaro: Terus?

JK: Sumpitnya gua makan juga sekalian!

Reader: WOEEEEEEEEEE!

Kageyama: Seberapa greget lo?

Yaguruma: Jadi gua habis memadamkan api.

Kageyama: Terus?

Yaguruma: Pakai bensin!

Reader: WOEEEEEEEEEE!

Tsukasa: Seberapa greget lo?

Shoichi: Tadi aku jemur baju.

Tsukasa: Terus?

Shoichi: Di saat hujan deras + angin kencang!

Reader: WOEEEEEEEEEE!

Philip: Seberapa greget lo?

Shotaro: Gua baru aja mendirikan agensi detektif sendiri.

Philip: Terus?

Shotaro: Gua dikeluarin.

Philip: Kesian.

Parad: Emu, seberapa greget lo?

Emu: Hari ini salah satu pasienku ada yang rewel.

Parad: Terus?

Emu: Aku tinggalin pasiennya di game center.

Parad: Njirrr... *Yaoming face*

A/N: _Hope you like it, all_! Review nggak review tetap _sankyuu_. Sorry kalau rada garing :3


End file.
